


Neon Inferno

by slimecrime



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, Other, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Lio Fotia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slimecrime/pseuds/slimecrime
Summary: Lio stands in the burning doorway.“Are you having fun?” he says cooly. The cigarette sits unlit on his lips.“Lio- We were just- Meis made me-” Gueira starts.“Do you want to have better fun?” Lio asks.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Gueira/Meis
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	Neon Inferno

**Author's Note:**

> Id posted this back in March I guess but I deleted it shortly after bc I thought it sucked?? And I just found it again and reread it and it’s literally fine so idk man. Whatever just take it

The sun is bright and hot today, and Lio’s stomach is 3 days empty.

Gueira and Meis are incredibly loud. Their conversation, or maybe argument, or maybe casual chat, is in no way muffled by the dry, decaying house. They may as well have not bothered to go outside. The creaking old wood is far weaker than either of their voices. It looks like it could come down at any second.

Lio lays in a dark and dry corner, trying to keep in the shade. His head is heavy against the peeling wallpaper. Oh, god, his head is so heavy. And hot. Burning hot between his ears. His arms are tight around his skinny ribs as his fingers clutch his shirt tightly. God, his head may as well be full of molten lava. 

I want you to- I want you to- I want to- I want to- I want to-

“Haha, yeah yeah- No shut up! Shut up!” he briefly hears from Guiera. He has no idea what they’re talking about. Every once in a while there’s some screaming and flashes of pink, followed by more screaming, and then usually laughter. He has no idea what they’re doing.

But he wishes they would fucking stop.

I want- I want- Please- Please- Please- Please- I’m dying- I’m dying- Please

“Shut up,” Lio groans to himself, turning his face against the cool wall. 

There’s a few new flashes outside. He hears Meis cheer and scream at the top of his lungs. 

“That’s not fair! That’s cheating!” 

Oh god, god, his head, his, throat. His throat too. The back of his throat burns, up onto his tongue and down into his stomach. He coughs to try and get the feeling to stop, spattering little pink sparks on the floor, but the relief is only temporary. 

Please- Please- You have to- You Have to- You-

Lio swallows hard, again and again. The burning just swells inside his chest and stomach instead, almost making him sick. He pulls harder at his loose white shirt. 

You have to- You have to- I love you- I love you- I love you-

He hears Gueira give a particularly enthusiastic hollar, followed by a bright flash and the crashing of rocks. 

I love you- I love you- Please-  
“Shut up,” he groans through his teeth.

The heat in his throat gets hotter and spills out his mouth. 

Lio sits up, adjusts himself. He digs into his jacket and pulls out a cigarette. He only has two left. He takes a deep breath and swallows some of the aching, persistent heat into his empty stomach. His vision is momentarily bleery blinding pink. 

He puts the cigarette on his lips and holds it gently in his teeth. 

Please- Please- Please- I Love you- Please- I Love you- I Love you- Please

He brings his hand up in preparation to light it. 

I Love you- I Love you- I Love you- I Love you-

His vision goes pink and hot again, and his head sloshes like molten metal. 

I Love you! I Love you! I Love you!

His hands shake, and then- He wastes it.

A neon pink inferno envelopes the cigarette from down in his lungs. His eyes go wide, and he pulls it out of his mouth, shaking it, trying to get it to go out, hoping to God he hasn’t completely ruined it-

But it’s no use. 

The cigarette crumples to ash in his fingertips, falling all over his boots.

“God dammit…” 

He takes another deep breath. 

There’s another blast outside, with Gueira and Meis both whooping and screaming together this time. It’s a particularly big one. In fact, Lio can feel the heat from this one. And he can smell the smoke. And-

The house is on fire.

Yes! Yes! Yes! I love you I love you I love you I love-

Pink and cyan fire start to envelope the living room from the doorway.   
“Shit- Shit- Fuck- Shit- Gueira!” he hears Meis yell.

Lio jerks to his feet. He pulls one more cigarette out of his jacket and puts it between his teeth. He strides toward the burning door, heels clicking on the wooden floor. He pulls a leg back in preparation, and with the help of some more flames of his own, kicks the door off its weakened hinges. 

The door slides across the sandy desert, right between Meis and Gueira’s “conversation.”

Lio stands in the burning doorway.

“Are you having fun?” he says cooly. The cigarette sits unlit on his lips.

“Lio- We were just- Meis made me-” Gueira starts.

“Do you want to have better fun?” Lio asks.

The two of them laugh. 

“Hell yeah! Where did you have in mind, boss?” Meis says.

Lio lifts a hand to his mouth, determined to try to light this cigarette one more time. He manages one tiny, little, sweet rosey flame. Just the tip of the cigarette starts to burn, slow enough for him to take one drag. He tastes the smoke in his mouth, inhales it into his lungs, and pulls the cigarette away from his lips. 

He exhales a stream of smoke. Guiera and Meis wait patiently for him. He takes a deep, deep breath as the cigarette burns calmly and slowly between his fingers. 

Then he brings the cigarette back up to his mouth for another drag. 

Yes- Yes- Yes- Yes-

“Anywhere!”

A cyan and pink blaze erupts from his mouth, scorching the cigarette to ashes and blowing back his hair. It burns around his cheeks and drips onto the house steps for a moment before it shrinks away into smoke. The heat feels so good that he almost doesn’t care that he’s out of cigarettes now. Almost. 

Gueira and Meis light themselves up from the ground, building black and neon armor so much larger than themselves. They cheer and laugh and yell and rev the engines on their new flaming bikes. They look like wild demons with spikes and teeth and horns and wide grins.

Lio grinds what’s left of his cigarette into the dirt with his heel. The house behind him grows brighter and hotter as the dry old wood is eaten alive. He steps out of the door frame just as it begins to crumble. 

Gueira and Meis loom over him in their massive dark, glowing, beastly forms. 

Lio finally lets the persistent fire in his stomach go, and it flows all around his body, holding him tight in familiar heat, as it builds his own armor and bike. 

The three of them take off down the empty desert road, a blazing trail following behind them. They leave the house to burn to the ground. 

\---

“You’re going to want to evacuate,” Meis says. 

The convenience store goes up in blinding pink and green. The employees and customers panic, but that’s nothing they can’t handle. Of course, they’re polite about this. They would never kill anyone. They would never do anything to hurt anyone, they just want to-

Cooler teal flames pick the remaining civilians up and escort them safely out the front door. Once they’re on the streets, they run and scream for help, for someone to come and help! Oh please, won’t someone help!

“Don’t be so dramatic!” Gueira calls after them before blocking off the entrance with a blazing wall that curtains all the way down the windows.

Lio rushes through the store on burning feet. The inside of the building gets hotter and hotter and his lungs start to fill up with smoke. He stops at the coolers for just a second. He rips open a small frozen pizza and sets it on fire. It melts and softens in his hands and quickly starts to burn, but he’s way too hungry to care. He puts the fire out as best as he can, but still swallows a few flames by accident when he tears off a bite. 

It scorches the roof of his mouth and tastes just awful, but he barely notices. 

The store is getting hotter and hotter as it is. The light is beginning to become blinding. 

Lio shoves as much of the pizza as he can into his mouth before returning to the real goal here. Guiera and Meis are already having a great time as it is, but they’ve got a limited time before either the ceiling comes down or Burning Rescue shows their stupid faces. 

He wipes his mouth with the back of his glove. His hair is already on fire.   
He makes sure to make a shoulder bag with his cooler, darker flames and shove a few cans of soup and spam into it before really letting himself go. He doesn’t take too much, of course. The night is still young. 

He moves through the store toward Gueira and Meis’s conversation, letting all the fire in his bloodstream leak out into the air around him. He walks seemingly calmly through the raging destruction, but his heart is in absolute bliss. 

He can barely see from the licking light of the fire, but his headache is finally gone.

Please more- Please more- I Love you- I Love you- Please- Please- I’m in love with you-

Just as he reaches Gueria and Meis (both together again and both having found their own dinner) a blazing panel from the ceiling comes crumbling down between them. 

“You ready to go?” Lio says.

“Yeah. Where next, boss?” Meis says.

“We should do some office buildings,” Gueira suggests. “I love the way those crumble.” 

“Okay,” Lio agrees. “Let’s go.” 

The three build their bikes again in the middle of the wreckage that was once a store. They rev their engines and fly off toward the entrance, crashing and burning through the shelves and stock until they reach the windows. 

They shatter through the hot glass, a blaze following behind them. The cold night air is a shock after the burning temperatures of the inside of the building. Lio looks back for just a second, unable to ignore the beauty of a building engulfed in flames. 

It makes his heart so full he might lose his mind. 

The three fly down the city streets, driving far far away from the sirens fading into the distance, and just missing a glance at that ice canon. 

They are very careful of pedestrians of course. No pedestrians are injured as they absolutely tear thrown downtown, blaze down into a subway station and out the opposite entrance, past shop after shop, and through busy evening traffic. They are careful not to flip or burn any (occupied) vehicles. They don’t want to kill anyone, of course. They just want to do some completely harmless mass arson. That’s all!

I Love You I Love You I Love You I Love You I Love You I

They just want to burn. It’s okay. It’s okay. It’s really alright. They just want to set this building on fire. They just want to burn this building down! 

The three make sure to flood the halls with cool minty flames and drag any poor innocent bystanders out by their ankles and throw them into the streets. Maybe they could’ve been a little gentler. It’s okay. It’s okay. It’s just a little hard to see what’s going on right now.

Is this even the building they were aiming for? What the fuck cares. 

Just burn it- Just burn it- Hotter-

Lio is practically blind with how bright and searing hot it is in here. When did he get inside? 

Thank you Thank you Thank you

He can’t even taste the smoke because his lungs are literally on fire. All of him, all his blood and bones, are on fire. He can barely distinguish himself from the raging mass of flames. Oh god- Oh god- Wait-

No- No- Please- Please- Please- 

He blinks and shakes his head, but he can only sort of see. 

Where’s Meis? Where’s Gueira? Where’s the floor?

It doesn’t matter. The only thing he can hear over the roaring flames is the sound of blaring sirens. 

“Shit!” 

Lio fights his way through the flames and wreckage as the first freezing cold blasts from the Burning Rescue trucks slam through the fire. He crashes into Meis’ back first. They both run up a stairwell, fly up it when they need to. They find Gueira a few floors above, and by method of more burning destruction, ascend to the building’s rooftop. 

Blast after blast of coolant crash into their lovely bonfire. 

“Should we fight them, boss?” Guiera asks. 

“Not tonight,” he says. “We shouldn’t risk it.”

They both nod as ice crystals fly in their direction. Guiera and Meis armor themselves. 

“Only if you have to to get away,” Lio adds, building and mounting his flaming bike. 

The three of them are ready to leave at a moment’s notice. Ice hails down on them from the canons on the streets below, but they’re much faster than their blasts. 

It’s easy for them to build bridges down to the street, crashing hard into the asphalt just in front of the Rescue trucks. A few shots of coolant skim their bikes, but they’re out and around the corner quick enough to get out unscathed. Of course, they leave another wall of fire in their wake for good measure. 

As soon as they’re out of sight, they dissolve their bikes, skittering into a run down the center of a blocked off street. They go from three blazing demons high on fire to three fucking idiots in a whole lot of trouble.

The sounds of their boots clatter into a cold wet alley, and their footsteps fade away into the dark. 

\---

They have to find a new hideout. For now, there’s a Burnish bar hidden under a ramen shop.

They practically fall down the back stairs and slam through the swinging door. The security guard knows them, but still glares at them. They’re making a little bit of a scene, a little too excited. The adrenaline is still hot in their blood, and Gueira especially can’t stop laughing. Meis is a little more reserved. Lio has a rare smile on his lips, but he’s holding himself quietly behind the other two. 

The hall before the entrance is painted black, with one little incandescent lightbulb to light it up dull gold. The security guard let’s them in, opening the door and standing aside. 

The three of them rush in, still feeling a little like they’re on fire. They order their drinks and sit down in a booth near the back. This place has no windows and is always dark, no matter what time of day it is. 

The problem with alcohol, though, is it burns up in their systems so fast. It doesn’t do much to get them drunk, but it does make their flames just a little bit hotter. Of course they get a little drunk, but not as much as any of them would like. 

Lio is sandwiched between the two of them, laughing with them. All three are aware that everyone in the bar is either fully staring or stealing glances at them. Gueira is a good talker, though. Lio trusts him to shoo anyone away. 

“Are you guys Mad Burnish? Are you Lio Fotia?”   
“We’re having a drink. It’s a night off,” Gueira says, forcefully.

“Are you still building that settlement? When’s that gonna be done?”

“It’s gonna be done as soon as it’s done,” Meis says.

“Is there really gonna be a settlement or are you guys just all talk?” 

“Please,” Lio says coldly. “We’re having a drink.”

The patron grunts and reluctantly turns away from their blazing eyes. The three of them sink further into the booth, laughing to themselves. Lio is practically in Meis’ lap, and Gueira is leaning his chin on his blonde head. 

“How long do you wanna stay here?” Gueira says softly, bringing his arm around the other two’s shoulders. 

“Where else do we go?” Lio asks.

“I don’t know. You’re supposed to be the boss,” Gueira whispers.

“There’s that house down on South Essex we used to squat in,” Meis says, one of his hands idly finding its way to Lio’s chest and down onto his waist. 

“When was the last time we were there?” Lio asks, a hand on Gueira’s thigh. “Do we know it still exists?” 

Gueira checks over his shoulder, glaring at someone staring from another table. He pulls himself even closer, huddling them further into the corner, and leans on the table to block them with his back.

“If you guys aren’t too tired I know about a party we could go to until morning,” Gueira suggests.

“I could party, but I could also go for privacy,” Meis says.

“I’d rather we threw our own party,” Lio says.

“Oh, you heard the boss, then,” Meis says, looking only at Gueira. 

“I’ve never been against a little privacy. I just don’t know where to go.” He glares at Meis over Lio’s head. 

“Is there anywhere closer than Essex? We’d have to drive to get there, and I’m not interested in being that conspicuous,” Lio says. 

“There’s that other place off the Menoetius stop,” Gueira says. “They usually have rooms. They’ve let us sleep there before.” 

“That’s not too far,” Meis agrees. “We can walk there and no one will notice us.”

They both grunt and shrug in agreement.

“Boss?” 

Lio thinks, very aware of Meis tightening his grip on his waist. 

“Yeah, we can spend some time there,” he says. “But I’m going to finish my drink first.” 

\--------------------------

They’ve all slept on this bed before. The owner of this house used to do a lot of business with the Mad Burnish. They could usually trust it to be clean enough. When the gang was larger, it was a place with enough rooms they could all pile into without trouble. 

The guy was a little wary of Lio, though. He hadn’t been the Boss for that long and as far as he was concerned, Lio knew, it was his fault that Freeze Force had arrested the majority of the members. Lio wasn’t exactly in a place to argue against that either. 

“Mad Burnish used to be a real force for destruction, you know,” he’d said when he’d handed Lio the keys. He’d taken a sip of beer. “Used to do real shit.” 

The three of them fall into the covers, which smell faintly of mold. Meis’ lips and mouth and teeth are all over his face and Gueira’s hands make no hesitation in slipping between his thighs. 

“Mad Burnish needed a real leader. Not some pretty little boy trying to have morals and waste everyone’s time.” 

Lio exhales into Gueira’s mouth. His own hands reach up the back of his shirt and under his jacket. His skin is much rougher than his own. Meis’ hands drag across his stomach. 

“You castrated the longest standing Burnish force we had. I hope you know that.”

But he had given him the keys. He’d still given him the keys.

Gueira presses his mouth hard into his, his tongue slipping hot between his teeth. He can taste fire sparking against the roof of his mouth. Lio responds by digging his fingers into the muscles in his back and dragging them over his sharp shoulder blades. 

He feels hands from behind him begin to pull open the zipper on his leather jacket. He feels long hair drape around his neck as Meis presses his face into his newly exposed skin. 

Meis’ teeth push sharply into his collarbone. Lio groans into Gueira’s cheek. He feels him suck hard momentarily, before moving further up his neck to do it again. And Lio groans again. He can’t quite focus on kissing anymore because he’s too busy gasping. He moves up under his jaw and does it a third time. 

Lio’s mouth hangs open in a quiet, airy, scream.

He can also feel how hard Gueira is against his thigh, and Meis against his ass. 

Meis gives Lio a fourth and final hickey before moving on to pay attention to Gueira. Lio lays beneath them and takes a few excited breaths. He watches them kiss roughly over top of his rising and falling chest. 

Lio has a second to do nothing but listen to their breathing. He can feel himself throbbing underneath the leather of his pants. Shocks of excitement boil up through his blood over and over again, each time one of them exhales. He squeezes his thighs firmly together in impatience. 

Meis is soon laid down next to him, Gueira’s hands steady on his shoulders and his face deep in his neck. His red hair brushes against Lio’s face as he leans his body over his chest. He hears Meis gasping softly, and takes a moment to play with Gueira’s hair, his hands grasping over his scalp. Then he kisses the back of his neck. 

The old bed creaks beneath the three of them as the heat grows to a burning degree. Lio pushes up against Gueira’s back, fingers gently tracing the edge of his boxers and the crest of his hip. He can feel him getting hotter, though. He can feel him burning even through the leather of his jacket. 

Lio tries to do him a favor and starts to pull the jacket off of him. Meis helps him out by letting him sit up. He lets him go for just long enough that Lio is able to strip him to his tank top and toss the jacket to the foot of the bed. When Gueira pulls his mouth away, though, a gush of flames erupts from his lips.

He gasps and quickly cups his hands over his mouth. 

“Try to keep your cool,” Lio says, putting his hand firmly on his chest. He lays him back down slowly. Then he cups his face and strokes his cheek with his thumb. 

“This isn’t a house we can burn down.”

The flames in his mouth dwindle and Lio presses his lips onto his. He kisses him softly, slowly, and deeply. 

“That’s not helping,” he gasps into Lio’s teeth. 

“Oh it isn’t? I’m sorry,” he says with his lips pressed into the corner of his mouth. 

Gueira is quickly covered in touches and kisses and hands up his shirt and down his twitching abdomen and gasping ribs. Lio is very aware that Meis fingers are down near the edge of Gueira’s pants, pulling at his waist band. He is very careful to kiss him slowly with his mouth open, to trap the inevitable sparks and flames. 

“Come on, you have to keep it together,” he mumbles quietly into his lips. He can’t stop himself from smiling.

Most of his focus is on holding Gueira’s face, keeping him steady. His hair is soft and messy and his eyes are desperate and closed. 

Adrenaline jumps up through him, though, and he feels exceedingly tight and hot himself. He sighs burning breath into him, perhaps hanging on a whine. He wishes he could take his own advice. 

He is vaguely aware of what Meis is doing. He knows Gueira’s pants have been addressed. They seemed like they’d long since gotten too tight anyway. He knows that one of Gueira’s hands is reaching down to grasp his long black hair, and his other is wrapped around the back of Lio’s neck. 

He also knows that Gueira is groaning louder into his mouth. Lio feels the other’s chest rise under his own as he pulls in a deep gasp. His grip tightens around his back, pinning Lio close. Gueira’s lips burn, hot and seering, and he kisses with a desperate fervor. 

Lio can only help him so much as he tries to control his own temperature. His hair is so soft and his skin is so, so, so, fever hot. 

“Okay,” Gueira suddenly gasps, his voice trembling. “I-”

Meis takes his queue and pulls his mouth off of him. Lio let’s go of his mouth for just a moment, glancing as Gueira comes on his own exposed stomach. He also gets a face full of gentle flames while Gueira huffs into his shoulder. 

Meis wipes off his mouth. 

Lio finds himself breathing hard, wishing someone was touching him. However, he takes the time to admire how Gueira’s face softens in his arms. He brushes away some of his hair, which is sticking to his forehead with sweat, and kisses him softly a few more times. 

“Oh my god,” Gueira finally shudders. 

Lio’s hand finds his own crotch and he grips himself tightly through the leather of his pants. He realizes he still hasn’t taken off his gloves. He pulls his hand back just long enough to bite the tip of his finger and toss the gloves off the bed.

“Sorry, Boss,” Meis says, moving to sit behind him. “Lio…” 

He can feel that he’s still hard as he presses himself against his leg. He quickly picks up where Lio left off and presses his fingers firmly against his crotch. There’s suddenly another hand, too, Guiera’s, idly undoing his belt for him. 

Lio breathes hard in anticipation. 

Gueira undoes his pants while Meis’ fingers stay busy. 

They both pull his pants down to the middle of his pale thighs, exposing him to the yellow lamplight. 

Gueira’s lips lazily trace the side of his neck and Meis lays his head on his chest. 

Meis fingers press against him, and he begins to push and pull them easily. He is, evidently, already very wet and almost painfully hard. 

“Boss,” Meis says again, his voice tired and breathy. “I want to…” 

He pushes his fingers into him, just to start. Lio lets out a breath. Oh, thank god. That’s all he wants. He just wants…

“Can I…” 

Meis presses himself harder against Lio’s thigh. His fingers move just right, just perfect, inside of him. Lio’s breathing shakes in his ribs. 

“Yeah, just don’t fuck it up,” Lio huffs, a few sparks flying from his fingers and lips. 

He doesn’t want him to stop, though. He just wants him to keep him hot. He needs him to-

Meis rubs him just a few more times. Lio lets his legs relax open as his muscles start to turn to shaking mush. Then he pulls his fingers out. Lio quietly sighs, immediately missing the warmth and pressure. The bed creaks as Meis momentarily gets up to prepare himself.

Gueira’s head lays heavy on his shoulder, and his fingers idly trail up his stomach and under Lio’s shirt. He lazily plays with one of his nipples. He’s entirely naked now, Lio realizes, except for his tank top, which has been pushed up over his chest anyway. 

“You’re making Meis do all of the heavy lifting again,” he says, laughing. 

“Hmm, you’re right,” Lio admits. 

He looks at Meis, who is in the process of slipping a condom over his half-hard cock. He doesn’t appear bothered, though, and he quickly returns to nip Lio on the neck again. 

“Don’t worry. I asked, remember?” he whispers. He gently kisses his throat. 

Lio’s heart thrums loud in his chest. He can feel himself burning up from the inside.

Meis lifts his legs over him and straddles his waist. Lio, with his ungloved hand, firmly grips his thigh. His fingers travel toward his junk, and he works to make sure he’s ready. He massages him gently, feeling him grow firmer in his hands. Sparks land on Lio’s partially exposed chest as Meis sighs. 

Gueira continues to nibble at his jaw and softly kiss the side of his face. Then he feels Meis’ fingers first, stroking him and burning fiery hot. He pushes his messy hair back away from his face with his free hand. Lio softly sighs out his nose. Flames, regrettably, come out with it. 

“Follow your own advice, Boss,” Gueira smirks, kissing him on the lips. 

Meis pulls his fingers out again. God, just finish him. Just finish him, he’s burning, come on-

Lio’s eyes close as Gueira begins to kiss him deeper and harder. His stomach skips as he feels Meis move one last time. He opens his mouth a little wider, letting Guiera’s smooth tongue passed his teeth.

He feels Meis press himself into him, and hears him sigh. Lio sucks in a breath. Meis leans over him, pushing him in a slow and deep and achingly perfect rhythm. His hair just barely escapes brushing over Lio’s stomach. 

Gueria keeps a finger on his nipples and his mouth extremely busy, too, and he very quickly starts to feel like the surface of the sun. The sounds of Meis’ gasps and moans, on top of it. The little flitting groans in between Guiera’s kisses. He feels like he can’t keep his legs wide enough.

“Please,” he gasps, letting flames escape into Gueira’s cheek.

The pace starts to pick up, but keeping with the same perfect rolling of his hips. Lio’s arms find Gueira’s back and he clutches him with desperate hands. He holds him tight as his legs start to feel weaker, and his skin starts to feel like embers. 

Meis pushes and pushes, gently rocking his body with every movement. Lio hears him as he struggles to hold back a groan of his own. And then he sighs loudly. Oh god, they’re both so perfect. He can’t believe they’re both so perfect, especially together. And it’s making him feel perfect too. 

He feels absolutely achingly perfect. 

Gueira bites at his lower lip, letting some of the flames escape from between their mouths. He tries to drag it back into his shaking lungs, but it leaks out of his fingertips instead, glowing over Gueria’s back. He feels him gasp.

Lio very quickly begins to feel like the sun. 

He does everything he can to contain himself, but he knows he’s really just slipping. His hands burn on Guira’s back, and he knows Gueira doesn’t have the sense or will to stop him. Meis tightly grip his thighs, and he can feel him burning too. It all starts to feel blindingly hot, and he has to remind himself over and over not to drink it all in too willingly. 

Meis pushes him deeper and deeper, though. He can hear him breathing hard and heavy. Gueira suddenly pulls his mouth away, much to Lio’s frustration, and then even worse, gets off of him entirely. Lio’s eyes stay closed for now, though, as he lets out another sigh. 

He hears Meis finish, though, letting out a trembling groan.

He feels his hands leave him, but he still feels so, so hot. So burning hot. 

“Meis,” he hears Gueira laugh. 

“Shit…”

He feels him pull out of him, and Lio whines in protest. His own hands very quickly find his own crotch, trying to replace the warmth and pressure. 

“Sorry.”

Someone leans hurriedly over his stomach, rocking and creaking the bed. Both of them are laughing. One of them shushes the other, and thankfully, someone’s hands return to him, filling him, touching him, stroking him. Someone’s mouth finds his and he sighs and sighs and sighs until finally, achingly, his body starts to melt.

“You’re a fucking idiot.”

“I’m an idiot? You’re the one-”

“Shut up-”

“He hasn’t even noticed yet. Just-”

Lio’s limbs are feather light and too weak to ever hold him up again. He somehow sinks even deeper into the pillows. Fingers slip out of him, and hands begin to trace idly over his hips. He finally cracks an eye open. 

The bed is on fire.

Meis desperately tries to contain the bright pink blaze, pulling it back into his hands, swallowing it up. Gueira, sitting against Lio’s legs, ceases to be able to suppress his laughter in that moment. 

Lio sits up with very little urgency. He vaguely tries to help, dragging a few of the flames back himself. The situation is easily controllable. The little inferno is quickly starting to dwindle.

Gueira leans over, unable to contain himself, laughing into Lio’s thigh. 

Lio laughs too. Oh, maybe he is a bad leader. He can’t help but feel guilt for snuffing these flames out. They feel so full of love and joy. He knows it has to be done, though.

“Tell him I’ll replace his sheets,” he says, batting the rest of the flames away. “Wait, I mean, I’ll tell him I’ll replace his sheets.” 

They aren’t scorched too bad, but he isn’t taking any chances. 

“Whatever you want to do, boss,” Meis says, lying down next to him.   
“We’ll be right behind you if he gives you shit,” Gueira reminds him. “We’ve known him for years.” 

Lio smiles tiredly, his eyes drifting closed again. 

“What time is it even?” he asks.

“Pretty sure it’s tomorrow,” Meis says, finger combing his hair. 

Lio tries to ignore the fact that he’s hungry again. He’s sure they can find food tomorrow. Maybe there’s even food here they can convince him to give up. He also really would like to shower. He’s sure all of them would like to shower. 

And then, of course, they need to find a new house, and come up with a better plan, and figure out where to go from here. Lio knows it’s necessary to blow off steam like this, but there’s no escaping the guilt.

This is all he has left of his gang, of course. And he needs to protect them, and work fast. But he also doesn’t know how much longer they’ll all be together. He knows this isn’t going to last forever. They all know it. 

The sun starts to glow through the curtains, just barely making it through. The morning is already here again.


End file.
